When the Bunny Comes a Hoppin
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Richard is taunting Jareth, Sarah is being annoyed by her uncles and Karen wonders why she thought marrying into this family was ever a good plan. Well, that's Easter in the Williams household for you! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any -thing/-one/-place from the Labyrinth. I own everything else! Mwahahaaaa!

**Summary:** Richard is taunting Jareth, Sarah is being annoyed by her uncles and Karen wonders why she thought marrying into this family was ever a good plan. Well, that's Easter in the Williams household for you! Oneshot.

**Pairing:** Jareth x Sarah because anything else would just be wrong

**Timeline:** Sarah's eighteen, almost nineteen

.

.

.

.

.

**When the Bunny Comes a Hoppin' **

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

Sitting on her front steps, Sarah hummed to herself, twirling a strand of hair around a finger as she waited for her family to arrive. Jareth hadn't contacted her yet today as to what time he'd get there so she assumed whenever he got hungry he'd show up. Her grandparents had shown up for Easter breakfast with the family and were inside sleeping (in Grandma Alice and Grandpapa Williams case) or chatting Karen's ear off (in Grandpa George and Grandmama Williams case). She stretched her arms before her and sighed, looking at the silver watch on her wrist which read 'one thirty-two.'

Her family was supposed to show up at one forty-five but Uncle Joey said that they would be there at _exactly_ one thirty-three. She rolled her eyes and rested her chin in her palm, only to jump as a dark grey minivan raced around the corner, a dark blue Yukon right behind it.

The minivan squealed into the driveway, Joey leaping out in victory as the Yukon parked on the street and Mark got out with a pout. "In your face!" Joey shouted at the other man who raised a finger only for his wife to smack him upside the head.

"Not in front of the kids," she scolded, opening the door. "Anna be a dear and grab your brother for me." The girl did so, handing the 2 year old off quickly and darting inside to greet everyone, her older sister and younger brother on her heels.

"I told you, Sarah!" Joey shouted to her as Mary gracefully dropped their youngest in his arms. "We'd be here at one thirty-three! Guess what time it is!"

"You were parked around the corner, weren't you?" she remarked dryly, taking their second youngest, Noah, from Mary and setting him on the ground so he and his older brother could follow the rest of their cousins inside.

Mary laughed as Joey let out a cry. "How did you know?"

"I'm smarter than I look Uncle," she smirked and turned to Mary. "It's good to see you Aunt Mary."

"You too darling. Where is your adorable boyfriend?"

"Not here yet." All four adults froze, Susan's jaw dropping. Sarah flushed darkly. "W-what?" she asked nervously.

"You didn't deny it!" Mary and Joey shrieked.

If possible, she turned even darker. "W-well… I-I-I-"

"I'm so proud of you!" Mark yelled as he gathered her up in a tight hug and swung her back and forth. "Finally! My little girl is growing up!"

"She's _my_ little girl," Richard said dryly from the porch. "Now will you all get inside so that I may finally have some food?"

"You won't starve," Joey remarked and laughed when Richard made a face and vanished back inside when Noah and Frankie raced by him. "So when's he set to arrive?"

"Hopefully never," Sarah spat, prying herself out of Mark's arms. "I don't want to deal with all of you if it's gonna be like this!"

"Like what?" All eyes turned to the end of the driveway as Jareth made his way up. He raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"Go away!" Sarah cried and he flinched.

"_What_?"

"Oh don't be rude Sarah," Susan scolded and hooked an arm around Jareth's. "Now, tell your aunty all about how you and Sarah made it official."

He blinked at the blond then cocked an eyebrow at Sarah who scowled. "It wasn't my fault!" she snapped.

Mary snorted and waved a hand. "It totally was. Don't believe her."

"I usually don't."

"_Jareth_!" He winked at her as Susan led him into the house.

She growled darkly and Joey laughed, smacking a hand to her shoulder. "Get over it girlie. Susan's got him in her claws now."

Mark bounced Ryan in his arms. "Ooh! Ry-Ry! Your cousin finally has an adorable boyfriend! We gotta start planning for her wedding!"

"We already have," Mary remarked as Sarah began protesting. "We started at Christmas."

"You women and your intuition."

Sarah didn't think she'd ever regain normal skin color again her face was so red. Mary smiled. "Don't worry my dear. Just remember, we can go home and leave you alone. _I_ have to live with him."

Joey began protesting and Sarah laughed. "Why'd you marry him?"

"He hid his insane side until after the honeymoon." She waved a finger at Sarah. "Make sure you drive Jareth insane before anything official happens."

"Oh don't worry." She smirked. "He's got no power over me."

"Good girl!" Mark patted her shoulder. "I'm so proud of you."

They walked inside, Mark handing Mary his son so she could hand him off to Susan. Richard greeted both men with two cold beers which were happily received.

Jareth had escaped Karen's grasp and quickly hurried to Sarah's side. He froze as he spotted Richard.

"What's with you?" Joey asked, glancing at Jareth who was glowering at Richard who was pleasantly ignorant of the glare directed his way.

Mark looked between the two men. "Did Richard do something to you?"

Jareth growled darkly, hair standing on end. Sarah frowned in confusion.

Joey suddenly groaned. "No… Richard you _didn't_."

"Oh ho ho - but I _did_."

Joey smacked a hand to his face.

"What?" Sarah asked. "What he do?"

Mark sighed heavily. "Gave Jareth the Granddad speech."

Sarah frowned even further. "What?"

"The Granddad speech. Basically he told Jareth he expects grandchildren from him and you."

Sarah turned bright red and shrieked, "_DADDY_!"

Richard just laughed.

"Richard! Stop annoying Sarah!" Susan scolded as she walked over.

Richard pouted. "But it was _fun_."

"Besides, he was embarrassing Jareth too!" Joey chimed in.

"Which is infinitely cooler than anything because we've yet to see Jareth ruffled," Mark added with a grin, socking Jareth's arm. The blond scowled at him, rubbing his bicep.

Sarah grinned wickedly. "You didn't see the time-"

"No."

Both uncles, Richard and Susan froze, glanced at each other then grinned. "See what?" they chimed.

Jareth glared at her. "_No_."

"I _told_ you there would be consequences for that," Sarah said, Jareth obviously understanding because he shifted uncomfortably though his angry look didn't change.

"No."

She ignored him and turned to her family. "We were walking downtown to go get lunch and as we passed this place Jareth decided it look decent enough for his tastes."

"Sarah-"

"So I, of course knowing what it was, went along. We went in, sat at an empty table and this darling young man walks up and says 'hello sweethearts! What can I get you today?'"

Jareth reached for her to probably cover her mouth but she batted his hands away.

"Jareth was of course quite confused as to why this young man would refer to him as 'sweetheart' but he ordered the food. Strangely there were only a few women in the place but many eyes on Jareth. As we paid our bill, the waiter winked at Jareth, handed him a napkin with a number on it and said 'call me sometime cutie' and kissed his cheek."

Joey and Mark were already falling over themselves laughing, Richard holding back his laughter but not his grin, Susan looking confused.

"Jareth turned white, the man walked away and we bolted out of there. He turned to me and asked what the hell just happened and I replied innocently that we were in a gay bar, hadn't he noticed the signs when we walked in?" Sarah grinned at the blond who was scowling at her. "Needless to say, we've not gone down that particular street ever again."

"I hate you," Jareth informed her.

Sarah smirked. "Love you too pumpkin."

Susan blushed bright. "Oh Jareth! You poor thing! I know exactly how you feel!"

Mark jerked and turned to her in surprise. "You do?"

"Oh yes. I walked into one once and tried hitting on one of the young men who gave me this awfully funny look before a kind man told me where exactly I was."

Jareth grunted. "Sarah _should_ have told me exactly where we were."

"After you pushed me into that lady's koi pond? I think not."

"What?"

She winced and he smirked. "We were walking by this old lady's house and Sarah 'tripped'. In doing so, she would have knocked into me and sent me into the pond. Luckily I was able to sidestep and push her to the side, effectively pushing her into the pond."

She scowled at him as her family laughed at her _again_. "I hate you."

"Love you too pumpkin," he said, stealing her line from earlier.

"Susan!" The woman winced and glanced back as Mary stalked towards her. "You were supposed to tell everyone food was ready!"

"FOOD!" Joey and Mark bellowed and raced into the kitchen, trying to push their sons aside so they could eat though the kids would have none of that and ordered the pouting men to the back of the line. Richard used the distraction to his advantage and started helping himself to the food only to be yelled at by the rest of the males. He responded with an innocent 'what'd I do?' and was pushed to the back of the line as well.

"Why did I marry into this family again?" Karen asked, rubbing at her face.

Susan snorted and Mary replied, "because we're fun."

"Only some of you," Sarah remarked easily, snatching and taking a bite out of a roll.

"I think you're all funny," Jareth said as he stole her roll and finished it. She scowled and grabbed another one, shielding it from his hands. He tapped her opposite shoulder and she turned to look. In doing so, he snatched the roll, winked and stepped in front of her uncles as they argued between each other about who got to go first.

Sarah fumed for a second then snagged a third roll. She looked up with she heard a choked noise and found her two aunts and Karen all biting their lips trying not to laugh. "What?" she asked in confusion. They burst into laughter and she turned bright red and stomped out after Jareth.

Once everyone had their food, the cousins, Toby and the Grandparents all sat at the table, the uncles, her dad and Karen, Sarah and Jareth sitting in the living room on the couches. Karen, Susan and Mary all shared a grin when room was limited and it forced Sarah to sit in Jareth's lap on the recliner. The brunette scowled when he tried to sneak from her plate and smacked his gloves away.

"Mine," she hissed. He grinned and kissed her cheek. As she turned as red as a tomato, he stole a piece of her ham and ate it quickly. Her eyes flared. "Gonna kill you later. When there're no witnesses."

He winked. "Catch me if you can."

"I will," she grumbled. "No Esher room can withhold my fury." He snorted but ate from his own plate.

Susan and Mary glanced at Karen in confusion but she just rolled her eyes and made a 'crazy' motion with her finger.

"I saw that!" Sarah shouted, pointing to her. "I'll kill you too-oomph!" She nearly choked on the roll Jareth stuffed in her mouth. "GEREH!"

"Yes sweetling?"

She glowered. "Ikeeouu."

"What?"

"Ikeeouu."

"Huh?"

She swallowed the roll and wrapped her hands around his neck. "I'll kill you!"

"Not in the house Sarah," Richard said, lifting his coffee to his lips calmly. "I don't want blood on my carpet." Jareth smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out.

Karen sighed, putting a hand to her cheek, Susan and Mary looking at her in curious confusion. "I wish he'd been around a few years ago when she was a teenager. She'd have been so easy to handle."

Jareth let out a curious noise and all eyes turned to him, just catching the wild grin on his face as he lifted his cup to hide it, Sarah bright red and scowling at him.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Nothing!" Sarah snapped. "He's just being stupid."

"Usually his stupid is something extremely embarrassing for you," Mark said with a smirk. "So what was it?"

"Nothing!"

"I knew it!"

"Shut up Mark!"

Jareth waited for a lull in the conversation before letting out a soft chuckle. "But Sarah, darling, you were _adorable_ in those pretty dresses."

"JARETH!"

"Sarah! No blood on the carpet!"

"SARAH!" All eyes turned to Karen in shock, the woman staring at her in slight horror. "You didn't!"

Sarah and Jareth exchanged a look of confusion. "Didn't what?"

As though suddenly realizing all eyes were on her, Karen immediately stood, motioning for Sarah to follow her. The brunette looked beyond confused and set her plate to the side, getting up and hurrying after Karen.

Jareth felt his back stiffen in defense when all eyes turned to him. "What?"

"What was that about?" Mark asked.

"How should I know? She's _your_ sister."

"_What_?" Sarah shrieked from the other room. Jareth had a sudden sense of 'oh crap.' Sarah stormed back into the room and pointed at him then at the floor in front of her. "Here. Now."

Joey and Mark hissed in sympathy and Richard winced. "Ouch. Doghouse."

Jareth ducked his head and set the plate aside, walking into the other room quickly. Karen was scowling at them and motioned to the door. Sarah shut it behind him.

"Jareth. I know you're the Goblin King," she began in a voice soft enough to not be heard by any eavesdroppers. His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "But… I just realized that in order for Sarah to know you, she must have met you and the only way to meet you is to wish away someone." Her jaw clicked. "So Sarah, did you wish Toby away?"

Sarah winced. "Er… yes?"

"It's not entirely her fault," Jareth said quickly. "I mean, the goblins are supposed to urge people to wish away siblings and Sarah just happened to be in close connection with them."

Karen's arms folded under her chest in 'furious stepmom' mode. "Oh?"

He winced. "Yes?"

"I got him back," Sarah protested.

Her eyes flashed to Sarah. "He shouldn't have left!"

"Look. I'm sorry, okay? I was a kid and stupid."

Karen sighed, dropping her annoyed pose. "Sarah… were you that angry at me you'd wish him away?" Sarah shrugged a shoulder but didn't look at her. "I'm sorry we didn't really get along."

"Me too. I didn't want to make an effort but I'm glad I finally did."

"I'm glad too." They smiled at each other and hugged.

Jareth sighed irritably. "Can I leave now?"

Karen laughed and Sarah glared at him. "This is all _your_ fault, you know."

"My fault? How is this my fault?"

"You stole him!"

"You wished him away, Sarah!"

She folded her arms just as Karen had done. "You made the Goblins suggest it!"

"Because you already knew about it!"

Karen sighed happily, resting a hand on either shoulder. "Your first public fight," she said with a smile. "So adorable." Sarah turned red and Jareth rolled his eyes, a smile growing.

"You're a jerk, Karen."

"I know. But you love it." She opened the door and walked back in, Jareth and Sarah following after a minute.

"What was that about?" Joey asked, Susan and Mark smacking either arm and hissing 'you ruined the plan!'

Sarah blushed and scowled at Karen. "She was teasing us." Jareth snorted, flopping back into his seat only to grunt as Sarah landed on him. She sent him a look that clearly said 'this was all your fault. Don't deny it.'

He sent her a look that said 'I am denying it but won't say anything because then your family will make fun of us and you'll say it was all my fault. Again.'

She scowled and was about to turn his plate into a hat when Mary interrupted.

"You know, I forgot how explanatory looks can be." They both glared at her. She just grinned. "Oh, and Jareth? Future advice? Just agree with her. It makes life much easier. Right, Joey?"

"Yes dearest."

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright everyone!" All eyes turned to Susan and Mary, the former clapping her hands together. "It's time for the Easter Egg Hunt!"

Jareth glanced at Sarah as all of the kids besides Mya, Anna and Sarah leapt to their feet and raced for the back door. "Easter egg hunt?" he asked.

"Yeup." She stood and held out her hands, pulling him to his feet. "The aunts hide colorful plastic Easter eggs, the kids find them, inhale the chocolate in them, run around the yard for an hour then crash."

Jareth snorted. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeup. Especially since Toby will be asking you for help."

"How do you know that?" he asked in surprise, following her into the other room where each kid was being fitted with an empty Easter basket.

"Because he likes you."

"And that means he'll ask me?"

"Yup." She grinned at him. "Don't ask questions. Just go along with it."

He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Whatever you say."

"Aw. So cute." Both turned and glowered at Joey and Mark who laughed and went to help their kids out. Each kid received a blind fold and was led to a different place on a line parallel to the house.

"On your mark," Richard began, holding a coffee cup in one hand and twirling a bright pink flag with a happy yellow bunny on it in the other hand. "Get set… GO!" The kids tore of their blind folds and shot forward. Noah found the first, letting out a loud cheer as he held up the neon blue plastic egg.

Luckily there were many things for the kids to climb in and out of in the large yard so none of them would be short handed in the amount of eggs they received. There were also some placed in hard to reach places so the adults could be called upon.

"Jare! Jare!" Jareth turned from watching Mark pick up Samuel to reach an egg stuck in a basketball hoop to Toby who was tugging at his jeans. "Help! Help!" He pointed to an Easter egg hidden in one of the trees.

Jareth smiled. "Sure thing Toby." He picked the boy up and held him high enough to grab it.

"Yay!" Toby cried happily, waving the plastic blue egg around. "Sarah!"

She walked over and laughed. "Brilliantly done, Toby. I couldn't have done it any better!" He giggled as she held up the basket and he dropped it in.

After ten more minutes of the egg-hunt, Richard called time.

"Let's count them!" Sarah chirped as she took a seat beside Toby. He climbed into Jareth's lap and held out one egg. "One… two… three… four…"

Susan nudged Mary who nudged Karen in turn, all three watching the young couple talking to Toby and congratulating him on finding twelve eggs. "If they don't look like the perfect parents," Susan murmured, "then I don't know who does."

Mary sighed happily and Karen laughed. "Jareth's the only one who seems to be able to draw her out of whatever shell she hides herself in."

"They'd better get married," Mary remarked as she turned to Frankie and Noah, "because I'm already planning presents for their kids."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sarah_…" Letting out a soft noise of annoyance, the brunette opened a single eye to glare at whoever was interrupting her sleep. Joey smiled warmly at her. "We gotta get going."

"Wha time issit?" she mumbled, lifting her head to look around the darkened living room.

"Nearly eight." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Tell Jareth we said good bye."

She rubbed her face. "Where is he?"

Both of his eyebrows rose before he grinned widely. "Oh… he's nearby."

She frowned in confusion then jumped when arms tightened around her waist. "No moving," the body attached to the arms grumbled. "M'comfy."

She blushed furiously and glared at Joey who held his hands up in surrender, grinning as he made his way towards Karen who was hugging a sleepy Noah. "Jareth," she growled. "I gotta say good bye to my family."

"No you don't," he replied, hugging her tighter to his chest. "Mark said you'd be over next weekend for birthdays. Sleep."

She sighed and brushed a strand of hair off his forehead. "Please? I'll come back."

A blue eye opened then shut with a sigh. "As you wish princess."

"Thank you Goblin King," she murmured, kissing his forehead and standing, walking over to say good bye.

"Oh Sarah," Susan frowned. "You didn't have to get up."

"Wanted to," she yawned and hugged her aunt. "I'll see you next weekend then?"

"Yup. Bring Jareth?"

"If you'd like," she replied, turning to hug Mark.

"Definitely," Mark answered. "He's too much fun."

Sarah snorted. "That's one word for it."

"I heard that," Jareth's sleepy voice came from the couch.

"Go back to sleep," Sarah said without turning around, giving Mary a hug.

"Yes dear," he grumbled, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Joey grinned and Sarah smacked his arm. "Don't say a word."

"Who? Me?" he asked innocently.

"Yes you. Now gather your hell spawns and get."

He laughed. "Bye Jareth."

"Go away."

Susan, Mark and Mary snorted, trying to hold their giggles as Joey jerked. "What? I be nice and tell you good Sarah blackmail and this is how you treat me?"

"Your voice is annoying," Jareth grunted and everyone but Joey burst into laughter, "and the sooner you leave, the sooner Sarah comes back."

Sarah blushed and shot him a dark look as now the laughter was turned on her. "Away! All of you!" she snapped.

"Awwww! They wanna cuddle!"

Richard sent a scowl towards Jareth. "No grandchildren until after you're married!"

"Daddy!" Sarah shrieked.

"I think it's time to leave before innocent santas are destroyed," Joey mock-whispered to Mark who snorted and jumped back as Sarah tried to tackle them.

"Away with all of you!" she yelled.

Jareth moved so fast he seemed to reappear behind Sarah (he really did but her relatives didn't know that). He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Time's up," he growled and carried her back over to the couch.

"Jareth!" she cried, cheeks dark red. "Let me go!"

"No. You said good bye. Sleep. Now." She scowled and crossed her arms irritably, glaring at the fireplace. Karen and Mark shared a look before she shooed her family from the house, wide grins all everyone's faces.

"You gotta be careful," Sarah scolded lightly when the front door shut behind the group.

"Bout what?" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"About my family knowing you're the Goblin King."

"Why? They'll have to know eventually."

"I know but…" She frowned.

"You don't want them to know you wished your little brother away."

"Well no…" She rubbed her arm. "It wasn't my greatest moment…"

"Well you met me over it," he commented lightly. "Besides, I'm quite sure they'd get over it quick enough. They seem to be a good group of people."

"They are." She twirled a strand of blond hair around her finger, twisting to sit sideways. "Thanks for being so nice to them."

"Anything for you love. I would move the stars for you, turn back time-"

"Force me to run a horrible labyrinth, steal my baby brother."

"Must you always look at the bad things," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It makes life fun," she remarked and leaned up to kiss him. "Now sleep. I'm tired."

He grunted and moved so they lay facing each other on the couch. She snuggled her head under his chin and shut her eyes with a sigh. "Night Jareth."

"Night Sarah."

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah so remember a long, _long_ time ago I said that the second part of Easter would be up as soon as it was complete. Well I just finished it.

:D ah ha haaaa…

No for serious. _Just_ finished it.

It'll be two years in two days that you all have waited for the next story. Here it is! Finalement!

Enjoy your "_**very**_ late/on time for THIS year" Easter.

_**Kadasa Mori **_


End file.
